Shantae and Aladdin: Spooktacular Madness (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Shantae and Aladdin: Spooktacular Madness written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Thursday Meeting" Plot (In a spooky haunted valley in the night, a vulture is flying through the trees and passing by the tombstones) *Narrator: Every year in halloween in the middle of the night, there is a haunted mansion for all the zombies to try out and find a hidden treasure within the house in the middle of the graveyard. (Three zombie kids are inside of the haunted mansion to look for a hidden treasure) *Zombie Kid #1: Ooh, did you see it? *Zombie Kid #2: I don't see the treasure. *Zombie Kid #3: What about the key? *Zombie Kid #1: Who cares about the key? *Zombie Kid #2: I found a secret door, take a look inside. *Zombie Kid #1: Scary. I see some footprints. *Zombie Kid #2: Like a yeti? *Zombie Kid #3: Just take a look and see for yourself. (The zombie kids open the door to see a slimegal on the room) *Zombie Kid #1: Hey sexy, mind if you kiss on the cheeks? *SlimeGal: Oh sure. *Zombie Kid #2: It's your okay day. *Zombie Kid #1: Oh boy. *SlimeGal: *make a scary face and scare off the kids* (The three zombie kids run away from the mansion) *Zombie Kid #1: That was scary! *Zombie Kid #2: Let's get outta here! *Zombie Kid #3: I think i'm going to be sick. (Far away, a halloween party is being held at Rottytops' mansion. The zombies are dressed in costumes as the party is turned up for the volume. At the food area, many zombies are throwing food at the floor as Rottytops mix in the fries and salad together.) *Rottytops: This is going to be the best night ever of our lives! *Abner: I hate the music, turn it down! *Poe: There is no need to complain about the music. *Abner: Jeez, why you have to be so rude? (At Shantae's lighthouse) *Shantae: Ah, time to start the day. (At Scuttle Town) *Mimic: We're open. Come inside for goods. *Bolo: Hey Mimic. *Mimic: Ah, Bolo. Good to see you. *Bolo: Looking good over there. How is work? *Mimic: Ugh. We just started a minute ago. *Bolo: Dang, i thought it was 9 O'clock. *Mimic: We just started. Enter or leave? *Bolo: I'll get Shantae. *Mimic: Fine. Do whatever you have to my friend. *Bolo: Okay. I'll be back. (Back at Shantae's lighthouse, Shantae cook some eggs for breakfast) *Shantae: Nothing than having another chicken egg for the day. *Bolo: *open the door* Good morning Shantae. *Shantae: Bolo? What are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock? *Bolo: Sorry. I didn't know you made the rules in here. *Shantae: I don't make the rules. The town does. But knock next time. *Bolo: Okay. *Shantae: Good. What brings you here? *Bolo: Uncle Mimic needs you. He said that you have work at his workshop. *Shantae: Work at his workshop? I didn't know i'm going to work at his workshop today. *Bolo: I'm telling you. You have to come now. It's very important. *Shantae: I'll be there in just a second. *Bolo: Get changed. He has something like a meeting going on. *Shantae: I know what to do. (At Uncle Mimic's workshop, Sky came to visit) *Sky: Hello Mimic. *Mimic: Ah, Sky. What brings you here. *Sky: Look at this map. It tells the whole world that we all live. *Mimic: Let me see. Ah, Sequin Land. We are proud of the world that we all live in. *Sky: Except for all the bad guys that causes a lot of trouble like Risky Boots. *Shantae: Hey guys. *Mimic: Guys, you made it. *Bolo: Well, well, well. Time to get to work. *Shantae: Ready for work? But we just got here. *Mimic: Ah, Shantae. It's good to see you on a great morning. *Shantae: Well, good morning to you. Hooray. *Mimic: What a nice day to start off work. *Shantae: Yeah. I alway get a chance to hang out with you all the time. *Mimic: I know i love you Shantae. *Shantae: I love you uncle. *Bolo: Best family relationship ever. *Shantae: Oh yeah. (In another dimension in Agrabah, Aladdin and Jasmine are sleeping as Genie brought up a horn to blow it to Aladdin and Jasmine) *Aladdin: Ahhh! *Jasmine: Genie! *Genie: Good morning you love birds. What another day at Agrabah. *Aladdin: Why you scare us like that? *Jasmine: Are you nuts? *Genie: Sorry, i was wondering if you're falling asleep. *Aladdin: We're not. *Jasmine: We alway sleep in the right time. *Genie: My gosh. You're right. I'm so sorry about it. *Aladdin: Come on, let's go have some breakfast. *Genie: Okay. Whatever you say my man. (At the dinner room) *Razoul: Good morning Sultan. *Sultan: Ah, Razoul. Another day of working with the guards? *Razoul: Yes. Too much guarding to do some those street rats. *Sultan: Oh, mind as well take a break today? *Razoul: Yes. My work here is now on a break. *Aladdin: Hey Sultan. *Sultan: Ah, Aladdin, my boy. How are you? *Aladdin: Looking good. *Jasmine: Would you like to make some breakfast? *Sultan: Oh sure. I'm going to make some french toast. *Genie: No. No no. Oh no you don't. The last time you cook some french toast, they were burned! *Sultan: Well i did try my best. *Genie: Don't you get it? You toast them like two times. That's not how french toast works my friend. *Sultan: How can you make french toast right? *Genie: Oh my goodness, let me show you. *create a bread by toasting it* Fresh from the grill. *Sultan: But.....you are using magic. *Genie: Magic does the trick. Here come real toast! *Sultan: Oh my, they smell so good. *Genie: Yes. This is the Genie way of making toast. *Aladdin: Wow. *Jasmine: Now can you make a sandwich? *Genie: No problem at all. I'm just doing my job. *Aladdin: Well okay, if you say so. MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff